Suzerain
by Foxx-sama
Summary: Versailles / Kamijo/Hizaki / Lemon / Un oneshot qui retrace la formation de Versailles, du moins telle que je la vois.


**Titre : **Suzerain

**Chapitres :** 01/01

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de la Sherow Artists Society ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Note : **Ma première fanfiction sur Versailles ! Peut-être y aura-t-il une séquelle...

* * *

Kamijo détestait attendre, à fortiori lorsqu'il était question de projets musicaux. Il avait formé son nouveau groupe avec Hizaki seulement quelques mois auparavant et c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à se montrer patient aussi longtemps; le temps de trouver les musiciens les plus aptes à travailler avec eux. Kamijo était impatient... mais également très exigeant, et il enrageait parfois de devoir refuser de bons artistes parfois juste à cause de petits défauts, de minuscules grains de sable qui aurait pourtant pu rouiller la machine parfaitement huilée de son nouveau groupe. Le chanteur avait ses convictions, ses idées, et il était surpris de pouvoir malgré tout travailler en parfait accord avec un homme aussi buté qu'Hizaki. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne laissaient jamais rien au hasard, tant au niveau de la musique qu'au niveau du visuel, pourtant ce manque de flexibilité qui caractérisait les deux artistes n'avait fait que les rapprocher, même si le blond était largement plus doux et patient que son aîné.

Kamijo était un homme passionné. Il mettait toute son âme dans ses oeuvres, s'enflammait sur scène et tout devait être parfaitement articulé, sans quoi le plaisir qu'il prenait à chanter retombait comme un château de cartes et laissait place à une frustration que le brun supportait très mal. Hizaki, à l'inverse, avait un caractère bien plus mesuré et sa musique l'était également; à l'inverse de celle de Kamijo. Le guitariste composait toujours très méticuleusement, ne laissait pas la moindre note au hasard et travaillait pendant son temps libre; pour le plaisir disait-il souvent. La voix du brun s'accordait de manière surprenantes aux mélodies du blond, qui arrivait d'une manière ou d'une autre à réguler les excès de Kamijo -- autant que celui-ci parvenait à faire sortir des sentiers battus la musique d'Hizaki... du moins c'était ainsi que le chanteur voyait les choses.

Travailler ensemble avait été une brillante idée, que Kamijo regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir eue plus tôt. Il y avait parfois pensé, mais il y avait eu Lareine et Sulfuric Acid, puis HIZAKI Grace Project et le chanteur avait même douté qu'Hizaki accepterait jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne lui-même proposer une collaboration -- qu'elle soit éphémère ou plus sérieuse. Le brun avait d'abord hésité, vexé par le fait que le guitariste le prenne ainsi de court, mais l'idée plus qu'alléchante de travailler avec un homme comme Hizaki avait pour une fois motivé le chanteur à ignorer sa susceptibilité légendaire et son caractère pour le moins explosif. Kamijo respectait le blond comme un artiste d'exception, et à ce titre il s'était installé entre eux une légère rivalité que le guitariste n'avait peut-être même pas remarqué. Le comportement du brun sur scène ne laissait pourtant aucun doute; il demandait constamment l'attention de son public, voulait l'entendre crier pour lui et pour lui seul, que tout le monde hurle son nom plusieurs fois à chaque concert alors que les membres de Lareine bénéficiaient juste d'une ovation lorsque Kamijo les présentait. Le chanteur avait soif de reconnaissance et la perspective de former un groupe avec un homme susceptible de lui voler la vedette, un homme qu'il considérait comme largement aussi talentueux que lui, le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise malgré le désir brûlant qu'il avait de travailler avec Hizaki.

Le climat entre eux était donc perpétuellement plutôt tendu -- du moins en apparence. Kamijo explosait bien plus facilement que d'habitude, même si Hizaki savait que le brun se calmerait probablement dès qu'ils auraient trouvé les derniers membres du groupe. Le jeune guitariste connaissait son aîné depuis assez longtemps pour décrypter son comportement, et il était l'un des rares à savoir comment se comporter avec le chanteur dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'il se montrait impatient et susceptible presque tout le temps, s'enflammant pour la moindre raison jusqu'à ce que la cause de sa frustration disparaisse.

_Ce soir sera un de ces soirs difficiles_, songea Hizaki, à peine quelques heures après la fin d'un concert d'Aikaryu auquel il avait assisté avec son collaborateur. Kamijo devait sans doute l'attendre à son appartement ou dans un de ces bars à proximité, que le guitariste ne fréquentait jamais en dehors de quelques rendez-vous avec le brun. Hizaki avait retrouvé Teru dans les loges après sa performance pour lui expliquer les projets de Kamijo, et les désirs du chanteur de voir le jeune guitariste d'Aikaryu intégrer leur nouveau groupe. D'ordinaire, le brun aurait dû se charger de contacter Teru lui-même mais Hizaki était des deux celui qui connaissait le mieux leur futur second guitariste et puis Kamijo n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer très accommodant dans ce genre de discussions concernant les projets d'avenir de leur tout jeune groupe.

Le blond prit sa voiture, résigné à se rendre à l'appartement du chanteur puisque celui-ci semblait être directement rentré chez lui après la performance d'Aikaryu. Ce n'était pas très bon signe et il ne fallait jamais prendre à la légère les sautes d'humeur de Kamijo, surtout après qu'il ai passé des mois à chercher sans les trouver des musiciens pour son groupe; mais Hizaki était décidé à annoncer au brun la réponse de Teru en personne. Le chanteur ne l'avait jamais particulièrement impressionné de toutes façons, même s'il éprouvait pour lui énormément de respect.

"Hizaki-san," salua Kamijo quelques minutes plus tard, en ouvrant la porte sur la silhouette du guitariste. Il était visiblement de mauvaise humeur, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés à force de passer la main dedans et sa chemise ouverte sur le haut de son torse. Le chanteur accueillait d'ordinaire Hizaki en l'appelant "princesse", même si ce surnom affectueux était d'ordinaire plutôt réservé à Juka, et entendre le brun s'exprimer de manière si formelle faisait un peu froid dans le dos. Le guitariste hocha la tête et entra pourtant sans la moindre gêne, suivant Kamijo jusqu'au salon de son appartement luxueux, très décoré en comparaison de celui du blond. Hizaki n'était pas le genre d'homme à se soucier énormément de son apparence physique et l'endroit où il vivait ne faisait pas exception à la règle, ce qui était parfois étonnant en comparaison de son personnage de scène pour le moins sophistiqué.

"Teru a dit non," déclara soudain le guitariste d'une voix détachée, prenant par surprise Kamijo qui était en train de leur servir à chacun un verre de vin rouge. Hizaki semblait très sûr de lui, pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant du chanteur, et l'attitude du blond ajoutait plus encore à la frustration croissante du brun.

"Je--Quoi ?" murmura Kamijo en s'approchant, sa colère presque palpable. Teru était une pièce indispensable au puzzle de leur nouveau groupe et regarder tout ça s'effondrer, tous les espoirs et les rêves qu'il avait eu, était un peu trop à supporter pour les nerfs du chanteur. Et Hizaki le savait d'ailleurs probablement, Kamijo en était presque sûr, le blond avait dût prévoir la réponse de Teru plusieurs jours auparavant et tenu à le rencontrer lui-même pour éviter que le jeune guitariste d'Aikaryu n'ait à subir la colère du chanteur.

_Tu es vraiment très intelligent Hizaki_, félicitations, songea sarcastiquement le brun, levant les yeux au ciel avant de laisser échapper un petit sifflement de déception. Le guitariste blond était quant à lui assis toujours très calmement sur le canapé, comme si le refus de Teru n'était pas vraiment important au final, et cela rendait la situation bien plus agaçante encore. Kamijo s'assit en face de lui, posant brusquement les verres devant eux, quelques gouttes s'échouant sur le verre de la table basse. Il étendit ses bras sur le dossier du canapé en cuir et descendit lentement son regard sur le visage serein d'Hizaki, attendant de toute évidence une explication.

"Il ne quittera pas Aikaryu pour un autre groupe, mais il y a toujours un risque qu'ils se séparent," fit remarquer le blond de sa voix grave et égale, arrachant un soupir d'ennui au chanteur face à lui. La séparation d'Aikaryu n'était plus vraiment un secret pour personne mais rien n'avait été annoncé officiellement, et il y restait malgré tout une chance pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une rumeur idiote. Kamijo était revenu au point de départ... Non, pire encore, il allait encore devoir attendre un temps indéterminé avant de savoir s'il devait réellement renoncer à Teru ou non. Et que ce soit Hizaki qui lui annonce la nouvelle l'énervait plus encore, mais Kamijo ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se calmer et fit un geste du menton vers le guitariste blond, attendant que l'intelligence de celui-ci parfois si agaçante les tire d'affaire.

"Alors ?" s'enquit le chanteur d'une voix à la fois frustrée et légèrement plaintive, comme s'il réclamait à Hizaki une solution à leur problème. Le guitariste sourit et baissa la tête, retenant un petit rire amusé, à peine audible. Kamijo réagissait toujours de la même manière mais il attendait systématiquement de la part de son collaborateur qu'il arrange les choses, si bien qu'Hizaki se demandait parfois comment le brun avait pu réussir tant de choses seul auparavant. Mais peut-être cette exigence était-elle un luxe qu'il ne se permettait d'avoir qu'avec le blond, et uniquement parce qu'il avait une presque totale confiance en lui, malgré leurs divergences de caractère...

"On attend, Kamijo," répondit doucement Hizaki, ses traits légèrement plus adoucis que lorsqu'il avait fallut annoncer au chanteur la mauvaise nouvelle. "Attendre" était un mot dont Kamijo détestait la signification, à la manière d'un enfant gâté, aussi bien dans des situations professionnelles que personnelles. Le brun avait posé ses mains à plat sur la table, la chevalière à son majeur résonnant contre le verre d'une manière presque sinistre à chaque mouvement de ses doigts sur la surface froide, et il fixait le guitariste comme si l'intensité de son regard pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à leur situation. Puis Kamijo se leva finalement et contourna la table basse, manquant de renverser le verre du blond, avant de se placer face à lui comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'il nous faut Teru," déclara sèchement le chanteur, comme s'il donnait un ordre à un simple subalterne. Hizaki répondit par un sourire dans lequel le brun crut déceler une pointe d'ironie et il se pencha sur le guitariste, ses mains se plaquant contre le cuir du dossier du canapé avec un bruit sec. Le blond leva les yeux, adressant à l'homme qui le surplombait un regard à la fois provocateur et innocent, et Kamijo laissa échapper un soupir tremblant de colère, réalisant soudain pourquoi Hizaki avait tenu à lui annoncer la nouvelle à son appartement, à une heure si tardive.

Le guitariste n'avait clairement pas l'intention de repartir. Il savait que le brun exploserait à un moment où à un autre et il avait vu Kamijo se mettre en danger -lui ou son travail- de trop nombreuses fois pour le laisser faire. Le brun avait besoin d'une personne sur laquelle passer la colère, et il s'agissait parfois d'employés malchanceux de la Sherow Artists Society, mais la plupart du temps le chanteur buvait ou sortait en ville jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à oublier même la source de ses problèmes. Ce comportement mettait en péril à la fois sa santé et son travail, et le côté un peu calculateur du caractère d'Hizaki connaissait depuis longtemps la solution à ce problème. Il comprenait Kamijo, son fonctionnement et ses besoins... peut-être mieux que quiconque.

"Hizaki... Tu..." _Tu es atrocement énervant_, termina le chanteur en pensée alors qu'il exhalait à nouveau un long soupir, son visage s'approchant de celui du blond jusqu'à ce que le menton de Kamijo touche presque le front du guitariste. Il hésitait à se laisser aller, à satisfaire sa colère et ses pulsions sur le corps immobile sous le sien, mais Hizaki semblait prêt à tout, le regard calmement posé sur le cou et le haut du torse du brun. Le coeur de Kamijo battait vite, plus qu'à l'ordinaire, son sang s'échauffait sous le désir et son corps frémissait d'anticipation à l'idée de ce qui se passerait peut-être. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient une conduite ambigüe l'un envers l'autre, loin de là, mais Hizaki ne s'était jamais risqué à rester ainsi à la merci du chanteur pendant un de ses célèbres moments de colère. Le brun bouillait intérieurement même s'il avait appris à se contrôler, et le guitariste blond devait l'avoir sentit puisqu'il posa le bout de ses doigts sur le torse de Kamijo, jouant avec l'ouverture de sa chemise.

"Lâche-moi," siffla le chanteur, se dégageant comme par réflexe des attentions pourtant douces d'Hizaki. Le brun s'assit sur les genoux du guitariste et lui adressa un regard brûlant de colère auquel le blond répondit par un sourire énigmatique, inclinant son cou le long du dossier en cuir pour laisser à Kamijo tout le loisir d'y apposer ses marques. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre; il crispa ses doigts sur les épaules d'Hizaki alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux, ses lèvres lâchant un soupir à peine audible à la première morsure. Le brun pressa sans attendre ses hanches contre celles du blond, ne se formalisant pas outre mesure de son érection plaquée contre le sexe du guitariste qui manifestement, ne réagissait pas encore aux caresses de Kamijo. Le chanteur avait besoin de soulager ses pulsions quelque part, pas de se soucier du plaisir qu'y prenait son partenaire, même si le souffle légèrement accéléré d'Hizaki indiquait plutôt clairement qu'il appréciait les gestes de son aîné.

Celui-ci se redressa, le dos courbé, ses yeux aux lentilles pâles observant les marques rougies laissées sur la peau du guitariste. Les ongles de Kamijo labouraient les épaules du blond mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, écartant au contraire les jambes pour inciter le brun à venir s'agenouiller entre elles. Le chanteur esquissa un sourire teinté de cruauté et il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hizaki, l'attirant brutalement contre lui jusqu'à les faire tomber tous deux sur le tapis, au pieds de la table basse. Le blond eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses esprits que des mains plaquaient déjà son dos contre le bord du canapé sur lequel il avait été assis, le corps de Kamijo venant aussitôt retrouver le sien, sans lui laisser le moindre répit.

Les doigts du chanteur se glissèrent dans les longs cheveux blonds d'Hizaki, les caressant en un geste d'une douceur absurde tandis que ses dents ravivaient la douleur des suçons dans le cou du guitariste. Kamijo s'était assis sur les hanches du blond et il laissa son bassin frotter contre celui d'Hizaki, réclamant une réaction de la part du guitariste, qui pourtant se contentait de subir en silence la douleur et les caresses troublantes de son aîné. Le brun glissa ses mains sous le sweat noir de son amant, sans même attendre l'accord de celui-ci, le faisant rapidement glisser le long des épaules d'Hizaki comme pour dévoiler plus vite sa peau pâle à laquelle Kamijo n'accorda pourtant pas le moindre regard. Le chanteur remonta le débardeur du blond et adressa un regard assassin au grands yeux sombres du guitariste qui l'observait en silence, ses mains sagement posées sur le tapis du salon.

"Hizaki..." grogna à nouveau le brun, d'une voix frustrée et suppliante, comme s'il réclamait un peu de réactions à son partenaire. Celui-ci sourit à nouveau, d'un rictus plus narquois et plus pervers que les précédents, inclinant la tête sur le côté pour laisser à nouveau à Kamijo l'accès à son épaule. _Je ne suis que ton jouet_, semblait vouloir dire chaque geste du guitariste. _Fais de moi ce qu'il te plaira..._ Mais le chanteur n'avait pas besoin d'un pantin maniable à sa guise, il voulait un adversaire digne de ce nom, quelqu'un à détester, et le manque de réponse d'Hizaki détruisait son désir autant qu'il l'alimentait, faisait peu à peu céder la patience et le peu qu'il restait du self-contrôle de Kamijo.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as... Tu me connais pourtant bien... Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin..._ soupira mentalement le chanteur en collant son corps brûlant contre celui du guitariste, avec plus de lenteur qu'auparavant, ses ongles traçant des lignes rougies dans le dos et sur le haut des fesses d'Hizaki. Kamijo gémit de frustration, ses lèvres dans le cou du blond, incapable d'accepter qu'une fois encore rien ne se déroulerait comme il l'avait désiré. Il fallait qu'Hizaki réagisse, fasse quelque chose... Non, il devait lui-même le faire réagir.

Un sourire cruel se forma sur les lèvres du chanteur, ses yeux brillant désormais à la manière d'un prédateur. Il ouvrit la bouche et planta ses dents au creux de l'épaule d'Hizaki sans le moindre avertissement, arrachant à celui-ci une soudaine inspiration sous l'effet de la douleur, un gémissement se coinçant dans la gorge du guitariste. Aussitôt, Kamijo se dégagea, ses dents imposant un pincement supplémentaire à la peau du blond avant de la relâcher. Son sourire était devenu victorieux et il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hizaki pour l'embrasser, le mordre, comme s'il voulait dévorer tout ce que son jeune amant avait à offrir et même plus encore. Les doigts du chanteur détachaient déjà la ceinture du blond, tandis les doigts de celui-ci se crispaient sur le tapis, pour mieux supporter toutes les petites douleurs que lui infligeait Kamijo. Celui-ci recula encore, s'attaquant au torse d'Hizaki, y laissant des marques plus légères mais tout aussi violentes, ses mains arrachant presque le pantalon du guitariste.

Le souffle du blond était haletant à présent, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Le chanteur voulait l'entendre gémir, crier, le faire réagir plus qu'Hizaki ne se l'était jamais autorisé. Le guitariste était un homme calme, contrôlé, et Kamijo rêvait de faire voler en éclat toutes ces belles résolutions, de faire à jamais perdre au blond son attitude de princesse sage. Il voulait le détruire, du moins détruire sa coquille de bonne manières; car voir Hizaki gémir sous le plaisir et la douleur devait être un spectacle jouissif, à fortciori pour un homme assoiffé de contrôle et de reconnaissance comme Kamijo. Le brun crispa soudain ses doigts autour du cou du guitariste, appuyant assez fort pour contrarier un peu le passage de l'air dans les poumons d'Hizaki, tandis que ses doigts baissaient le boxer du blond en laissant une longue marque de griffure le long de sa cuisse, arrachant au plus jeune un long gémissement haletant -- le tout premier.

Kamijo esquissa un rictus victorieux et se leva, admirant son oeuvre. Le guitariste ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes et fixa son amant d'un regard déterminé, prouvant une fois encore combien il était prêt à tout, mais son torse était humide de sueur et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement à chaque souffle rapide qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres -- ce qui rendait le spectacle encore plus délicieux. Le rictus du brun se transforma en un sourire en coin tandis qu'il se déshabillait, jetant sur le canapé sa chemise puis le reste de ses vêtements. Hizaki n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis sur le tapis, surprenant un peu Kamijo qui avait pensé que le blond en aurait profité pour aller l'attendre dans un endroit plus confortable que le sol de son appartement.

Mais lorsque le chanteur se pencha à nouveau sur son amant, il sentit celui-ci écarter les jambes et toute notion de confort aurait parut déplacée devant l'attitude des deux musiciens. Il n'était absolument pas question d'affection ou de complicité, même s'il y en avait indéniablement en temps normal entre les deux hommes; Kamijo ne cherchait cette nuit-là que du contrôle. Une personne à soumettre et un corps gémissant son nom, dont le genre ou l'identité importait finalement bien peu.

"Hizaki..." râla à nouveau le brun, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les fesses et l'arrière des cuisses du jeune guitariste. Ses doigts tremblaient à présent, au moins autant que ceux du blond crispé sur les bras du chanteur. La colère commençait à s'estomper et le plaisir envahissait brutalement les sens de Kamijo, un plaisir qu'il avait jusqu'alors occulté, trop concentré sur les sentiments de frustration que lui inspirait Hizaki. Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière et mordit à nouveau les lèvres de son amant, sentant les jambes de celui-ci s'enrouler autour de sa taille, attirant l'un contre l'autre leurs bassins jusqu'à ce que les soupirs du chanteur dégénèrent en de longs gémissements rauques, au rythme de la respiration haletante d'Hizaki.

La colère, la frustration... Kamijo avait désormais oublié ce qui l'avait poussé à séduire le guitariste, le monde autour d'eux disparaissant peu à peu à mesure que le ventre du brun se contractait, sans relâche, ses muscles se tendant et se détendant à chaque mouvement de son sexe contre celui du blond. Les lèvres d'Hizaki s'étaient finalement mises en mouvement, tantôt dans le cou du chanteur, parfois plaquées contre la bouche de ce dernier pour lui arracher de violents baisers qui les faisaient gémit à l'unisson. Finalement le guitariste rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière et Kamijo cligna des yeux, admirant les muscles du blond qui se tendaient, ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient en un ultime soupir de plaisir presque silencieux tandis qu'Hizaki atteignait l'orgasme sous les yeux de son amant, sa peau pâle contrastant avec le cuir noir du canapé.

_Il est magnifique..._ réalisa Kamijo avant de laisser malgré lui échapper un gémissement, ses hanches ondulant le plus rapidement possible contre le guitariste, les mains crispées sur les cuisses d'Hizaki, dans une tentative dérisoire de rendre l'extase encore plus belle. Le chanteur s'inclina et posa son front contre l'épaule du blond, la respiration haletante, bougeant au rythme des jambes du guitariste qui guidaient le moindre de ses mouvements, enroulées autour de sa taille; jusqu'à sentir son ventre se contracter et le plaisir exploser brutalement en lui, tandis que la marque de son orgasme venait rejoindre celle d'Hizaki entre les cuisses de l'androgyne, au son d'un dernier gémissement de plaisir.

Kamijo rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, écoutant la respiration encore haletante de son amant et la sienne qu'il essayait désespérément de ramener à un rythme normal. Un faible gémissement de satisfaction et de fatigue franchissait parfois les lèvres de l'un ou l'autre, mais aucun des deux musiciens ne semblait décidé à bouger pour trouver un endroit plus confortable que le tapis de l'appartement de Kamijo. Ce fut Hizaki qui se redressa le premier, écartant doucement son amant pour s'assoir sur le canapé derrière lui et le temps que le chanteur se redresse, le blond avait remis son boxer et jetait un mouchoir usagé dans la corbeille à papiers juste à côté du poste de télévision. Hizaki récupéra rapidement son le reste de ses vêtements et se tourna finalement vers Kamijo qui l'observait toujours agenouillé par terre, visiblement trop fatigué ou pas assez pudique pour prendre la peine de se rhabiller.

"Hizaki... Je suis désolé," murmura le brun lorsque le guitariste fut prêt à partir, la main déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte. Hizaki se retourna, une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard comme s'il avait su ce que le chanteur allait dire avant même que celui-ci y pense, et il ouvrit la porte menant à la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble avant de répondre.

"Tu es vraiment un horrible prince, mais tout a un prix," répliqua finalement le blond, un large sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres rougies par les morsures. La porte se referma quelques secondes plus tard et Kamijo secoua la tête en jetant un regard à la table basse derrière lui qu'ils avaient visiblement poussée à un moment ou à un autre, faisant tomber un des verres et son contenu sur le tapis. Le chanteur soupira et ferma les yeux, l'image du corps d'Hizaki au bord de l'orgasme revenant malgré lui dans ses souvenirs.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'était défoulé sur scène ou en faisant la fête parfois même avec de parfaits inconnus, le brun ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi serein depuis bien longtemps. Il pressentait déjà que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit arriverait encore et encore, probablement à chaque fois que Kamijo en aurait besoin. Quand au prix à payer dont parlait le guitariste... c'était probablement cette sensation d'addiction à l'homme qui le calmait plus que tout au monde et la pensée un peu effrayante, la perspective insoutenable de voir Hizaki se refuser à lui un jour, si Kamijo se montrait trop brutal. Alors... malgré les désirs de contrôle du chanteur, qui avait le pouvoir sur l'autre ?


End file.
